portalquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 11 - Chest of Wonders
Map (image needed) Characters * * * Story Enemies listed as in this chapter page are in-game. '11-1 Outside the Box' In which Rogue Bowman finds himself in a strange land... Enemies * 91 Dialogue * - H-Hello? Is anyone there? I think I'm lost. * Happy Crowd - He hath returned! He hath returned!! * - Ahh! Wait, what!? Who are you people!? What's a 'hath'!? * Happy Crowd - He hath returned! The Hero Of Legend hath returned!! * - ...the what now? 11-1-1 Put It To The Chest! Overly familiar locals can be fun! Enemies * 91 11-1-2 Dopplepopolis Doppelgangers are the best! Enemies * 92 '11-2 Bright Here, Bright Now!' It really feels like the sun is brighter here. Enemies * 92 11-2-1 The Bright Stuff! Seriously, it's like everything has been turned up to 11... Enemies * 93 11-2-2 The Best Of The Chest In which Rogue Bowman finds a familiar face. Enemies * 93 Dialogue * - Warm welcome, eh? More in store for you here, yes? Should be fun. * - Hey! I know you. * - Of course you do. Incredibly popular, me. Wouldn't it be nice if I showed you around? All that and more? * - That would be amazing, I'm scared, and confused, and lost, and... * - Ugh. Too needy. Not cool at all. I'll just leave you with the unicorn. Later, gator! * - The what now? * - OH HAAAAIIIII!!!!! * - Ahhh! '11-3 Put It To The Chest' Rogue Bowman meets a new friend. Enemies * 94 11-3-1 Unification Unicorns are mysterious and... enthusiastic creatures. Enemies * 94 11-3-2 And Now, The Chest Of The Story In which we finally get some blocking exposition. Enemies * 94 Dialogue * - I'm confused. How can I return to a place I've never been? * - Ah, but you WERE here! MANY years ago. * - You see, our land resides in the very FIRST chest you were found in. * - The first chest? But... I was just a baby! * - Oh YES, the most impressive baby we had ever WITNESSED. Very advanced for your age, full of POTENTIAL. '11-4 Bureau of Investigation' In which Rogue Bowman becomes increasingly convinced that everyone is crazy. Enemies * 95 11-4-1 Rogue Nation In which there is a prophecy, because of course there is. Enemies * 95 Dialogue * - So how did you know that I would come back? * - Oh! A PROPHECY foretold it! * - Is that right? * - YES! "Roses are RED, violets are BLUE, one day Rogue Bowman SHALL return to YOU!" * - Wow, it rhymes and everything. 11-4-2 Uni-torn Rogue Bowman struggles with whether or not he should leave. Enemies * 96 '11-5 Corny Enough' In which Rogue Bowman learns that a Unicorn can be magical AND observant. Enemies * 97 * - Well, it's been fun, but my friends are in a bit of a jam. I really need to get back to them. * - But you ARE with your friends! No one LOVES you as we DO! * - Hey, my friends can be sorta rough around the edges. But I know deep down, they care. * - What about the ONE you call ELDER? * - Well, dwarves just bury things a lot deeper than anyone else. It's kinda their thing. 11-5-1 A Rogue By Any Other Name Legendary Hero or not, Rogue Bowman can't leave his friends hanging. Enemies * 97 11-5-2 Chest-a-digitation! Rogue Bowman decides that he must leave sooner than later. Enemies * 98 '11-6 What's Chest For Everyone.' How will this world fare without its Hero of Legend? Enemies * 98 11-6-1 It's Bin Real In which Rogue Bowman firmly states that he really must go. Enemies * 99 Dialogue * - No, seriously I have to go. This place is nice and all but, my people need me. * - That makes us all SAD. Why do you wish to DISAPPOINT us so? * - Us? What do you mean us? * Happy Crowd - ALL OF US.... * - Ohh blocks. 11-6-2 Crowd Control In which the crowd goes wild. Enemies * 99 '11-7 Rogue Won' In which, Rogue Bowman is unceremoniously returned to his friends. Enemies * 100 Dialogue * Happy Crowd - Was your statue not shiny enough!? WERE THE RAINBOWS NOT BRIGHT ENOUGH!? * - ...this is one of those scenarios your life just can't prepare you for, isn't it. * Happy Crowd - ARE OUR EYES NOT SPARKLY ENOUGH? YOU SELFISH JERK! * - A-are we breaking up? * Happy Crowd - I... I think it's time we see different heroes. * - But- * Happy Crowd - This chest only holds TREASURE, Bowman. You don't belong here anymore. * - Hey, put me down! Put me dowwwwwn-- * Happy Crowd - Where. We're glad we got that off our chest. Category:Campaign